Bentina Beakley
Bentina Beakley, usually referred to as Mrs. Beakley, is a big-boned anthropomorphic duck and a recurring character in Disney's DuckTales. Background Personality In the original series, Bentina Beakley acts like a typical grandmother who has a lot on her plate. While warm and caring, she can be overwhelmed by Scrooge McDuck's lifestyle. She can also be easily taken advantage of by Huey, Dewey, and Louie and at times has been shown to be easily frightened. However, she is also willing to roll up her sleeves and get to work whenever there is no one else to take charge. She can have a short temper, but easily reverts back to Webby's caring grandmother. In the 2017 reboot, Bentina Beakley is Scrooge McDuck's dry and sarcastic maid/secretary (though she prefers to not be called the latter). At first glance, nothing seems to phase her, most likely because of all the things she has been subjected to by Scrooge. However, deep down she displays a vigorous spirit that matches almost Scrooge's lust for adventure. She is very caring and protective of Webby and will become enraged if something happened to her. Bentina does not care much for ineptitude from others and can easily get frustrated by those she feels are annoying, such as Launchpad McQuack. Much of her characteristics were combined with those of Duckworth. Physical appearance In the original series, Beakley is rotund in appearance and wears a purple dress with light purple frills. She wears matching purple high heeled shoes and a white apron over her dress. Her grey hair is done up in a curls and a bun and she wears small spectacles over her beak. In the 2017 reboot, Beakley has a big boned appearance that implies that she is physically fit. She wears a purple sweater with a light purple shirt underneath and a green brooch. She has a grey shirt with dark grey stockings a black heel shoes. Her grey hair has a bun on top, but she lets her bangs down. Covering most of her face are large black square glasses. Appearances ''DuckTales Bentina is hired by Scrooge McDuck to be his maid, his nephews' nanny, and mother figure, and as a housemaid and cook, asking only for room and board in Scrooge's mansion – an offer Scrooge could not refuse. She also has a granddaughter named Webbigail and is often seen cooking, cleaning or scolding the boys and trying to keep them from misbehaving, though deeply she cares for them very much. She was a nanny of Prince Greydrake until Prince Greydrake's plane crash-landed in the jungle of Africa 20 years ago. This happened after his evil uncle sent him on a plane ride to rid himself of his nephew. Greydrake becomes king at the coronation for his 25th birthday in the episode "Jungle Duck". [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017)]] Bentina Beakley makes a reappearance in the reboot series as a major character. In this incarnation, Mrs. Beakley is portrayed as a stern British housekeeper who lives at the mansion with her granddaughter, Webby. It was she who told Scrooge McDuck to spend more time with his family when they first met Huey, Dewey, and Louie. She was protective over Webby but allows her to go on adventures with Scrooge, Donald, Launchpad, and the nephews. She also helps Scrooge and the team on some of their adventures. Even though they're separate characters, this version of Mrs. Beakley has Duckworth's dry sarcastic wit, Duckworth's impressive physical feats, and Duckworth's position as Scrooge's personal assistant and butler. It is revealed in the episode "From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" that Mrs. Beakley was once an agent of S.H.U.S.H. named Agent 22. Years prior to the events of the series, Beakley was assigned to retrieve a page from the Book of Castle Dunwyn from an auction before the F.O.W.L. agent Black Heron does. Teaming up with Scrooge for the mission, Beakley failed to win the auction but managed to track Black Heron to the latter's secret lair. Though she was captured by Black Heron, Beakley managed to break free, destroy the page, and escape Heron's lair with Scrooge. Since then, Beakley has remained at Scrooge's side. In the episode Friendship Hates Magic!, she set out to become friends with Launchpad McQuack, Launchpad introduced her to Darkwing Duck and she became a fan of the show. Scrooge calls her by her first name in this series. Gallery ar:بهيجة هانم es:La Sra. Beakley it:Bentina Beakley ru:Миссис Клювдия sv:Fru Matilda Category:DuckTales characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Servants Category:Nannies Category:Chefs Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Spies Category:Agents